Epiphany
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: What is it that caused Edward to feel this? Three little words changed his world completely. Then again, it is also his reaction to this that would truly set the stage for our story...BxE SWEET! R&R! rated T because i feel like it...


**Okay, so i know that i've been gone for a while, but i have been very preoccupied with things, and i have, sadly, been unable to continue my stories...i will get on with Heavens Cry Out and Nightmare, don't worry, but i'm getting these little one-shots in my head and i just had to post this one. I've never written a story that is set actually _during_ Twilight, usually they are post-New Moon. But this one is set during the chapter where Edward first sneaks into Bella's bedroom in the wee hours of the morning. This is a mid-beginning-Twilight fic...the **_italicized_** sentences are** _Edward's thoughts_ **and** _"conscience"_** i guess you could say. If you have any questions concerning Edward's thoughts, just ask. The** regular** words are** 3 person POV**. HAPPY READING!!!**

Epiphany

_What on Earth are you doing? You can't do this, it's just not right…_

_Yet, it feels so right, I can't get her out of my head, every time I close my eyes she's there, _

_Smiling that beautiful smile, those deep brown eyes, her intoxicating scent…_

_But she isn't for you, she's human, she's an angel, you are a monster…_

_I know that, but I still have to see her, to be near her, I don't know why…_

_You are making a mistake; stop now while you can, before it's too late…_

_I know, but I still have to, she haunts my living dreams…_

Edward Cullen ran down the road that lead to an angel's dwelling. He saw the house, dashed up the tree and stopped in the branches. He saw his destination…he saw his reason…all doubts were lost when he saw the beautiful angel, fast asleep in her bed.

Edward slowly opens the window and silently slips in. He seats himself in the rocking chair next to the bed. He hears the angel sigh in content. He smiled. She was the one thing that brought a light into his eternal dark life. She was a beacon of hope… a shining star of radiance. She turned in her sleep and now she was facing him. He was sent a waft of her scent. It hit him like a boulder, a bittersweet boulder though. Her scent was amazing to him, he loved the way she smelled, but he also had his demon impulses tested when he did inhale he sweet aroma. The moonlight danced across her face. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. She was the definition of beauty. Every part of her marvelous anatomy was crafted to perfection. A lock of brown hair fell over her face. Her beautifully plump lips were slightly parted. She was radiance in its purest form.

But there was more to this angel than her looks. Edward felt so fascinated by the mind behind the pretty face. She was so mysterious; her mind was like a vast, impenetrable wall. He wanted to delve into the ocean of her thoughts, to know why she did what she did, or to know the thoughts behind the blushes. He wanted to know why she slouched her shoulders and stood in the back when she was clearly made for the limelight. He wanted to know why she was diplomatic to people out of courtesy. He wanted to know her.

_But why? You don't need to know her, you are dangerous, you are not a fair match for her…_

It is true, in the world's eyes; these two would be considered star-crossed lovers. They do not seem to be a fitting match. He was the cold, harsh night. She was the warm, soft morning. He was the moon, and she, the sun. Oh, such an ill-fated match.

_I don't know why, she intrigues me, I've never met one like her, I am draw to her, like a moth to light…_

_You cannot, you will not…_

The angel sighed in her sleep. She mumbled a name. Edward did quite catch it the first time. But she said it again this time louder.

"_Edward_" Edward smiled to himself. He yearned to reach out and touch the angel, but he knew he shouldn't.

_You can't, a single touch could crush her, if you get too carried away, you will kill her…_

The angel once again muttered something in her slumber.

"Edward", the name again, and then something else, "_I love you_". He felt his dead heart swell with an unexpected feeling. A feeling of elation so great that he thought his heart would burst from his icy chest.

_Why am I feeling this, why? I shouldn't be, I know that, but this feeling, it is so alien to me, what is it? Dare I say it…_

What is it that caused Edward to feel this? Three little words changed his world completely. Then again, it is also his reaction to this that would truly set the stage for our story. What, you may ask, was Edward's slow epiphany? What did he finally come to realize when he heard Bella utter those capturing words?

He loved her…


End file.
